How to make a band
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: Ichigo, Uryu,Chad,Renji and Ikakku make a BluesProgressive Alternitive Rock band.Read and Review
1. Intro Track 1: Hey You

**How To make a Band**

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia**

**Summery: Ichigo, Uryu,Chad,Renji and Ikakku make a Blues/Progressive/ Alternitive Rock band.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or any Lyrics I well use in this Fanfiction. Bleach belongs to the God...I mean Mangaka Tite Kubo. All Lyrics belong to the Artist that they belong to. **

**Meet the Band:**

**Uryu Ishida: Lead Guitar/Vocals**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: Guitar Vocals**

**Chad: Bass**

**Renji: Drums/Vocals**

**Ikakku:Keyboard/Ambiance/Electric Slide Guitar/ Acustic Slide Guitar/ Harmonica**

**A/N: This is the Beta Test. Please review and tell me what I can do better and what you all liked. Thank you all for reading.**

**Alright, Ladies and Gents. That Fanfiction I was talking about Is here! **

**Today's chapter and Song Lyrics are brought to you by Pink Floyd. **

**Intro/ Track 1: Hey You**

**Inside an Empty classroom.**

"What the hell are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Asked a very confused Quincy after Class ended.

"We are going to make a Band, Uryu! Chad knows how to play Bass, Renji said he was a Drummer and Ikakku said he wanted to test out Keyboards, though I don't think he knows what the hell it is, and he also plays Harmonica. That leaves the Lead and Rythme Guitars. That's Us, man!"

Uryu looked at the Vizard and sighed "And what makes you think I can play Guitar,Kurosaki?"

"Well you are nimble with your fingers, with the sewing and all, So I thought: Hey, What the Hell, Ya know?" Ichigo answered simply.

Another sigh and then a reluctant "Alright..."

**2 days later, in the Band Room. 5:46 PM**

The Band has assembled for their 2nd evening of After School Practice. Their first Real practice outside of school was on the same day Ichigo had told Uryu about his idea. It started off kind of rocky at first but they got better as the hours wore on. Now it is time for them to play a real song. But what?

"Iron Man!" Ichigo first suggested.

"Shake Hands with Beef by Primus!" Ikkaku and Renji demanded.

"Let's play something simple for the first song. I suggest 'Hey You' by Pink Floyd"

"Freakin' A! Pink Floyd it is!" Ichigo laughed.

Uryu Started off with the haunting, slow tune on his guitar.

He then starts to sing

"Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, dont help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight.

Hey you,[Renji beats his drums and the band starts to play at full swing

out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone  
Would you touch me?  
Hey you, with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out  
Would you touch me?  
Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home.  
[Uryu starts his solo

But it was only fantasy.  
The wall was too high,  
As you can see.  
No matter how he tried,  
He could not break free.  
And the worms ate into his brain.  
[The music stops for a second and then Uryu starts his guitar again  
Hey you, standing in the road  
always doing what you're told,  
Can you help me?  
Hey you, out there beyond the wall,  
Breaking bottles in the hall,  
Can you help me?  
Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all  
Together we stand, divided we fall."

[Click of TV being turned on, Ikakku plays voices  
"Well, only got an hour of daylight left. Better get started"  
"Isnt it unsafe to travel at night?"  
"It'll be a lot less safe to stay here. You're father's gunna pick up our trail before long"  
"Can Loca ride?"  
"Yeah, I can ride... Magaret, time to go! Maigret, thank you for everything"  
"Goodbye Chenga"  
"Goodbye miss ..."  
"I'll be back"

Everything went silentand then a collectize

"WHOO! YEAH THAT WAS AWSOME!" Even Uryu and CHad shouted happly.

**A/N:**

**Ok! What did you all think of the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Funny how I thought of this one. I noticed a Guitar in Ichigo's room in the first episode and I thought, Hey! He needs a band! And ever sence then whenever I listen to my music I think of how they would play it.**


	2. Track 2: Over Now

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia**

**Summery: Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Renji and Ikakku make a Blues/Progressive/ Alternitive Rock band.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Lyrics I well use in this Fanfiction. Bleach belongs to the God...I mean Mangaka Tite Kubo. All Lyrics belong to the Artist that they belong to. **

**Meet the Band:**

**Uryu Ishida: Lead Guitar/Vocals**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: Guitar Vocals**

**Chad: Bass**

**Renji: Drums/Vocals**

**Ikakku: Keyboard/Ambiance/Electric Slide Guitar/ Acustic Slide Guitar/ Harmonica**

**A/N: This is the Beta Test. Please review and tell me what I can do better and what you all liked. Thank you all for reading.**

**Alright, Ladies and Gents. That Fanfiction I was talking about Is here! **

**Two songs today ,folks!**

**Today's Chapter is thanks to the band Alice In Chains. **

**Enjoy!**

**Track 2: Over Now**

They Finally had a live show. After several Months of asking around they got it.

It is a small club but hey, it's a start

The Club was called "the 930 Club" .

It was a small Club, but a good Club.

The owner had asked them to play something acoustic so of course they didn't know what the hell the were going to play.

That is until Renji saw MTV Unplugged featuring Alice in Chains. One song stood out to him.

He showed it to the others and it was decided. They would play 'Over Now' by Alice In Chains.

They had everything ready. And then it hit them.

They don't have a name for the Band.

"Ah crap We're Screwed!" Moaned Ichigo.

"Calm down, Kurosaki We'll think of something."Uryu snapped.

Orihime, who was listening to the group, put her arms around her Quincy boyfriend "How about Oblivion Folder:"

They went silent.

The name was so strange and yet so perfect.

"It's a name people would defiantly remember...It's perfect Orihime" Uryu smiled at his Healing Girlfriend.

"Thanks, Uryu I thought so too!" She giggled.

**AT the 930 Club**

The stage was set. Ichigo and Uryu were in front with their Acoustic guitars. Chad was in the back middle. And Renji was behind Chad with his drum set.

Ikakku was back in Soul Society on a short mission so he wasn't there.

"Ok, let's start!" Ichigo said to the crowd. Both him and Uryu had mics.

They started. Uryu put his mouth to the Mic. and started singing

Uryu:"Yeah, it's over now, but I can breathe somehow  
When it's all worn out, I'd rather go without

You know its been on my mind  
Could you stand right there  
Look me straight in the eye and say"  
Both:"That it's over now

We pay our debt sometime"

Ichigo "Well it's over now"

Both:"yet I can see somehow"  
When its all gone wrong, it's hard to be so strong

You know its been on my mind  
Could you stand right there  
Look me straight in the eye and say  
That it's over now

We pay our debt sometime  
Uryu:"Yeah, we pay our debt sometime  
We pay our debt sometime  
Yeah, we pay our debt sometime"

Both:"Guess it's over now, I seem alive somehow  
When it's out of sight, just wait and do your time

You know its been on my mind  
Could I stand right here  
Look myself in the eye and say  
That it's over now

We pay our debt sometime  
Yeah, we pay our debt sometime  
We pay our debt sometime  
Yeah, we pay our debt sometime"

The two strummed the end of the song and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you all! We are Oblivion Folder! Goodnight!" Ichigo shouted

Not bad for their first time live, eh?

**Track 2 end**

**Hey! I finally found a good 2****nd**** song! You like? And yes Uryu and Orihime are dating.**

**A Blues Song next time! **


	3. Track 3:An Inch of Flesh

**Pairings: Ishida and Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia**

**Summery: Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Renji and Ikakku make a Blues/Progressive/ Alternitive Rock band.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Lyrics I well use in this Fanfiction. Bleach belongs to the God...I mean Mangaka Tite Kubo. All Lyrics belong to the Artist that they belong to. **

**Meet the Band:**

**Uryu Ishida: Lead Guitar/Vocals**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: Guitar Vocals**

**Chad: Bass**

**Renji: Drums/Vocals**

**Ikakku: Keyboard/Ambiance/Electric Slide Guitar/ Acustic Slide Guitar/ Harmonica**

**A/N: This is the Beta Test. Please review and tell me what I can do better and what you all liked. Thank you all for reading.**

**Alright, Ladies and Gents. That Fanfiction I was talking about Is here! **

**Two songs today ,folks. Finaly Chapter 3**

**I'll let you guess the first song.**

**The next song is "An Inch an Hour" by The Tragically Hip**

**Sean Hiruki Joins the crew for a few!**

**TRACK 3: An Inch of Flesh**

Sean Hiruki, Uryuu's Long lost Brother had heard them play and He wanted in.

"I'm Gonna sing a few!"

And so he did.

During Their First Concert.

It was a small Concert, they were opening for a bigger Local Band.

They already had their Two songs.

Sean walked up to the Mic and there was Silence.

"So ya  
Thought ya  
Might like to go to the show.

(The crowed Cheered)  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion  
That space cadet glow.  
Tell me is something eluding you, sunshine?  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes  
You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise!"

They started to play.

Lights! Turn on the sound effects! Action!"  
"Drop it, drop it on 'em! Drop it on them!!!!!"

They played for a few minutes and Sean Sang again

"So ya  
Thought ya  
Might like to  
Go to the show.  
To feel that warm thrill of confusion,  
That space cadet glow.  
I've got some bad news for you sunshine,  
Pink isn't well, he stayed back at the hotel  
And they sent us along as a surrogate band  
We're gonna find out where you folks really stand.

Are there any queers in the theater tonight?  
Get them up against the wall!  
There's one in the spotlight, he don't look right to me,  
Get him up against the wall!  
That one looks Jewish!  
And that one's a coon!  
Who let all of this riff-raff into the room?  
There's one smoking a joint,  
And another with spots!  
If I had my way,  
I'd have all of you shot!"

Sean pointed as he sang. At the end he laughed

"Thank you! This next one is called An Inch an Hour! Two Three GO!"

"I want a book that'll make me drunk  
full of freaks and disenfranchised punks.  
No amount of hate no load of junk  
no bag or words no costume trunk  
could make me feel the same way  
an inch an hour two feet a day  
to move through night  
in this most fashionable way.

There's this fuckin band you gotta see  
they used to scare the living shit outta me.  
No frothing dog no cool insanity   
no "rock n' roll" no christianity  
makes me feel the same way  
an inch an hour two feet a day  
to move through night   
with very little else to say  
but i'm helpless less with the people  
than the space

No struggletown no bemused trudeau  
no solitary walks through vacant lots  
in moonglow

Tonight the winter may have missed its mark  
you can see your breath in Springside Park  
coffee-coloured ice and peeling birch bark the  
sound of rushing water in the dark  
makes me feel the same way  
an inch an hour two feet a day  
to move through life  
with very little else to say  
but i'm helpless more with the people  
than the space  
I mean I'm helpless less with the people  
than the space

You see, I don't know Neil  
I don't know Neil "

The song ended and the crowed cheered loud.

**END**

**YEAH! Guess who does the first song and Its name.**

**Here are a few Hints.**

**1.The name of the Album is in the Lyrics.**

**2.Classic Rock**

**3.A part f the Band's name is also in the Lyrics**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
